No Girl is Ever Going to Like You If
by NaLu x Lyfe
Summary: Natsu has many imperfections. If any girls is ever even possibly going to like him, every one has to be fixed. NaLu One-Shot. Rated T for iderk lol


**He guise, I'm back :3. Short authors note here, but, glad you're reading, kinda crap, first One- shot yada yada ya. Hope you enjoy, and I love yew ;3.**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Fairy Tail but it will happen eventually TuT**

"You know Natsu, no girl is ever going to like you if you eat like that," Cana started expectantly at the fire mage, whose face was covered in hot sauce from the chicken he was is eating. He looked up at her as he chewed his food, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh yeah? I just so happen to know a ton of girls who like me!" As he spoke, bits of the food he was still eating spewed from his mouth. Mirajane, who was cleaning glasses behind the counter, took sudden interest. She giggled as she watched the stubborn dragon slayer glare at Cana. Mira flicked Natsu's head, while covering her mouth with the other hand to help stop laughter burst out of it. "Like who?" She smirked, waiting for his response. Natsu thought, tapping his finger on his sauce smothered chin. "Well..." His eyes suddenly grew wide, ablaze with excitement. "Lucy likes me!"

At the sound of her best friend's name, Levy sauntered over to the gaping faces of the two girls and a triumphant looking Narsu. "What about Lu-Chan?" She eyed Natsu, with one raised eyebrow. "Lucy likes me," His smirk grew wider as he stared down at the thin mage, whose expression went from surprised to anxious. "Erm, um, well, actually-" Levy glanced around, avoiding Natsu's eyes. "How do you know?" Cana's expression vanished, it was now her turn to eye the fire mage. Natsu rolled his eyes as if it were the dumbest question in the world. "She told me so! She told me how good of a friend I am!" Levy let out a sigh of relief, and Mirajane and Cana burst out into hysterical laughter. Natsu cowered, showing off his pointy teeth. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" Cana and Mira glanced at each other, a devious smile covering their faces. "Well trust us, she'll never like you if you eat like that." Mira cleaned off his mouth, and shoved food into it, forcing him to chew with his mouth closed. Natsu's eyes widened before slapping her hand away from his face.

"I eat just fine you-" "And trust us, she'll never like you if you sit like that!" Cana slapped the dragon slayer in the back, forcing him to sit up straight. He yelped in pain, then clenched his teeth and fists, getting ready for a fight. "Oh yeah? What if I-" Cana interrupted him again, completely oblivious to the dragon slayers murderous glare. "And ta-rust BOTH of us, that fly-away hair thing aint gonna work." She licked her hand and smoothed down the fire mage's hair. At this point, Natsu knew there was no point in fighting back, so he might as well listen to what the girls had to say.

The next hour was filled with fixing Natsu's 'imperfections', and the constant sound of

"You know, now that I think about it..."

"Maybe we could..."

"ooh, ooh, how about..."

Though finally, after Natsu seemed presentable, the two girls took a step back and stared at their handy work. "Perfect," Mira crossed her arms over her chest, looking Natsu up and down. He picked at his new jacket, a look of nervousness completely washing his face. He looked up at the two girls smug faces, searching both of their eyes. "And you're positive Luce'll like me now," Natsu looked at them pleadingly. Cana nodded her head and Mira gave him the 'okay' sign. "She'll love you."

Levy, who had been spectating the girls makeover, suddenly got anxious again. "Erm, guys? I'm not sure if we should-" Cana waved her hand in dismissal. Natsu smiled his biggest toothy grin yet. "Well, thanks guys!" And with that he turned and started to storm off.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Mira yelled after Natsu, suddenly looking a bit anxious herself. "To see Lucy of course!" He looked over his shoulder, flashing that toothy grin once more before starting to walk off towards the celestial mage's home.

.-*-.-*-.

Lucy was stumped. It had almost been a week since she had gotten a real a sentence in her novel, and Levy's deadline was coming up. She sat at her desk, staring at the blank piece of paper in front of her. If only she had some kind of inspiration, some sort of moment that would get her thoughts racing again...

"Hey Luce!" an energetic voice called out to her from near her window. Lucy, who hadn't bothered to look up from her desk yet, nodded her head in hello, knowing where this energetic voice came from. A confused Natsu started poking at her. "Lucccyyyyyy I have something to show you!" He whined, staring at Lucy with puppy-dog eyes. She rolled her eyes, but after seeing the dragon slayer, she was having difficulty keeping her laughter in. Finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer after he smirked at her in pride and asked, "What do you think?"

It took several minutes for her laughter to die down. She wiped the tears that had started to build up in the corner of her eyes from her sudden fit. Then they became bright as she started scribbling furiously at her blank piece of paper. "Lucyyyyyyy," A hurt looking dragon slayer looked at the celestial mage as she wrote. After she was finished, she looked at Natsu again, eyeing him closely. "So what was all this for?" she raised an eyebrow. Natsu twiddled his thumb, avoiding Lucy's eyes. "Cana and Mira told me if I did all these things you would like me." His onyx eyes finally met her brown ones, which were now wide in surprise. Lucy's thoughts were going a mile a minute.

_Did he just-?_

_ Did he mean-?_

_ Do I-? _

_ What if-?_

"Natsu, I..." She stood up slowly and took slow steps towards him. With each step, her heartbeat grew louder and faster, to the point where she was afraid it was going to pop out of her chest.

"And Lucy-" He looked into her eyes, pleading her. "I don't know what I would do if you didn't like me." He searched her, looking for some sign. Her heart stopped for just a second, before it started beating faster than ever. She let out a small smile, despite the confusion she was feeling. "Oh Natsu," She ran her hands through his hair, messing it up to look more like_ his_ hair. She slid down the same hand down his face, resting on his cheek. A small blush tainted both their cheeks, but Lucy knew if she was ever going to make a move, it would have to be now.

She stood on her tip toes, and forced her lips to meet the fire mage's. His eyes widened at the kiss, but then closed and accepted the sweet feeling of her lips on his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but then she pulled away slowly.

"I don't know what I would do either," She whispered, before meeting his lips again.

THE END

**Whaddaya think? I already have an idea for my next story, it's going to be called 'The Fault in our Fairy Tail'. And if I write it correctly my friends, there will be a lot of tears *grins evilly*. Well, hoped you enjoyed, and until next time ;3.**

**xx**


End file.
